Till Death do us part
by greendragonstudios111
Summary: This is a story about Miku Hatsune who can't seem to control her actions lately and one day something terrible happens keeping her from ever showing her crush Kaito Shion, how she feels about him. I'm rating it T for a little description on the "accident..."


_**Miku Pov.**_

I watched the boats sway back and forth and the cold, dark lake as I sat on a dock. Around me the ground was filled with the red and orange trees. I sat on a bench watching the children play on the small swing set a few feet away. I stood up, seeing Kaito walking near me with his friends.

_Ok... Get a grip of yourself, you don't want things getting awkward again... _

I looked down at my grey sleeveless shirt with the blue tie, my blue skirt with the grey trim and my sneakers, which were very muddy, to make sure I didn't have any stains. When he wasn't looking I checked my long blue hair, to see if it was still in the two pigtails I put them in.

He walked closer. I started panicking, a little. I smiled as he walked up to me, and then kept smiling as he walked past me to some other girl. I felt the pain in my chest again as I saw him hug her and smile.

_Maybe they're just related... Don't give your hopes up.._

"Oh hey! Has your hair gotten longer?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to see my best friend Luka behind me.

"Luka!" I smiled giving her a big hug. "Where have you been?"

Luka had left after the school year ended last month and hasn't been back until now.

"I went on vacation with my family. Flew over to Nagasaki to visit old family friends." She explained.

Her pink hair must have gotten longer and she still wears her normal outfit of a short-sleeved black shirt with yellow lining and her long black and yellow skirt.

"So, you were looking at Kaito, huh?" Luka grinned. She always seems to notice what I'm doing.

"Oh... yeah.. I was wondering who he was talking to.." I felt my face get red the more I said.

"Her? Isn't that Meiko?" She said pointing to the red-haired girl talking to Kaito.

"Sakine? oh..." I groaned.

_I'm never going to be able to even __**talk **__to him... _

"I'm sure you have a chance." Luka smiled patting me on the back as I slumped down onto the bench. "Look! She's leaving now."

The pink haired girl, forced me to stand up and walk over to him. As I walked over to him his friends came back over. I hadn't even realized they left.. Still I went and said something to him...

"H...Hey.." I said quietly wishing I could cover my face with my hair.

"Hey, your name's Miku right?" He smiled seeing me.

"Miku Hatsune, that's right." I said my face bright red.

_Maybe he does care! He remembered my name! _

"Yeah, you're well known for your locker troubles." He laughed.

_I want to die right here..._

"Oh...Yeah..." _Please no tears! Please no tears!_

"How about I help you sometime?" He smiled, maybe just because he saw how red my face was...

"Yeah, that would be nice..." I somehow said out loud.

"'kay. But since school ended we'll have to wait." He thought..

"Oh..Yeah... forgot... " I tried smiling.

"Well gotta go.. See you back at school!" He smiled walking off.

I turned to see Luka talking to some girl, I think her name was Haku. She had long grey hair in a ponytail and wore a shirt that had stains on it and some old yoga pants.. _Wasn't she the one who was always drunk? Ick, how could Luka stand that?_

I went to say goodbye to Luka as Haku was leaving.

"Hey, wasn't that Haku?" I asked disgusted.

"Yes, so?" Luka answered.

"She's like always drunk..." I answered... _Maybe I shouldn't have said that..._

"Do you have a problem with me talking to her?" Luka asked getting annoyed.

"Maybe I do." I answered. _I wasn't thinking straight. _

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't ask her highness first." She was getting more annoyed.

"Excuse me? I'm just saying that you should be careful around her..." I answered. How dare she talk to me like this.

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to talk to my cousin on my day back, yeah I have the choice to stay or leave." Luka said, I could swear her face was red.

"Wait.. your cousin?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, not that it matters to you! You know what, I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back!" She yelled.

"No please! I'm sorry... I didn't know..." I grabbed her arm before she took off.

"You never do Miku! Don't you realize how often this happens? Last year all it was, was who I talked to, my flaws and you haven't even seen yourself..." She said starting off but then turned around to look back at me. "Just look at yourself in the lake... You know what? While you're at it just fall in!" She screamed running off in tears.

_What did I just do?_

**Admin: So that was the first chapter. What do y'all think? Keep going or is this just not good? I hoped you liked it!** **Miku: Wait? Why I am always the bossy bratty like person?** **Admin: Because that's how I sometimes think of you...** **Miku: HEY! *glares at you hoping you'll explode***


End file.
